Sockets are designed to be attached to ratchet tools to tighten or loosen a bolt or a nut, such sockets have different sizes so as to fit bolts or nuts with different sizes. A user has to carry many sockets if he/she wants to use the ratchet tool, generally, a tool box or socket box is carried with him/her so as to conveniently hold the sockets. Generally a typical tool box is so large that it is inconvenient to be carried and occupies too much space on site.
The present invention intends to provide a simple and compact socket holding device which has a body with two rails formed to two sides thereof so that sockets are slidably mounted to the rails and a head member is conveniently and disengagably engaged to the body so that the device can be clamped to a user's belt. Furthermore, a ratchet tool is removably attached to the body. The device of the present invention therefore mitigates and/or obviates the disadvantages of the conventional tool/socket boxes.